El tropezón
by light19
Summary: El amor no tiene género, raza, edad, clase social, fronteras, tiempo. Simplemente llega cuando y de la forma en que menos te lo esperas. Femslash. Alice/Bella. Futa. AH. AU.
1. Primer encuentro

**Capitulo 1**

**AN: Hola queridos lectores! Esta es mi primera historia, hace mucho tiempo que llevo leyendo Fic's del tipo Bellice, pero la gran mayoría están en ingles y los pocos que hay en español están incompletos, así que decidí empezar a redactar una de las tantas ideas que he tenido en mente desde hace ya varios meses y publicarla. Esta historia va a ser más bien corta y simple (creo) y como bien esta explicitado en el resumen, será un Futa G!P (Bella) y girará en torno al emparejamiento Alice/Bella, por lo que si no lo que si no os gusta, entonces no lo leáis. ;)**

**Espero que lo disfruten, así como yo lo hago al escribirlo.**

**Pdst: Estaré abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias, así que opinen, pregunten y digan lo que deseen, que yo estaré encantada de escucharles y responderles (siempre y cuando no sea ofensivo).**

**Disclaimer: No poseo nada, SM es dueña de todo, yo solo me encargo de jugar un poco con sus personajes. **

**Alice POV**

Como todas las mañanas, estaba yo corriendo mientras escuchaba música, era un ejercicio bastante agradable en realidad, me ayudaba relajar y a desconectarme del mundo por un rato. El clima era bastante frío, pero aun así la mañana estaba soleada, era un hermoso día. Yo estaba tan concentrada en sentir el sol en las pocas partes descubiertas de mi piel y en el coro de la canción que se estaba reproduciendo en mi ipod, que no noté la figura que estaba agachada al frente mio, lo único que sentí fue que mis rodillas tropezaron contra un bulto y de alguna forma salí, literalmente, volando hasta caer de espalda, mi trasero golpeó el suelo y mi cabeza impactó contra el borde de la acera.

"¡Oh joder!, ¿Alice? ¡Alice! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?" Empecé a escuchar. Abrí los ojos para reconocer de donde provenía la voz desconocida, lo primero que vi fueron unos grandes -y hermosos- ojos verdes mirándome con preocupación, pero de repente todo se comenzó a ponerse borroso hasta hacerse totalmente negro.

* * *

"No se, no la vi venir..." Escuche susurrar desde lejos. Mi cabeza dolía como un condenado, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en el hospital ¿Cómo mierda llegué aquí? De repente empezaron a llegar a mi mente las imágenes, calle, gente corriendo, dolor, ojos verdes...¡Oh no! Volteé a ver a la persona que estaba hablando, estaba de espaldas a mí, pero reconocí esa voz entre ronca y aterciopelada, pertenecía al bulto de ojos hermosos causante de mi mini-accidente. "Si ya la atendieron, dicen que tiene una conmoción cerebral pero que estará bien, aunque yo no les creo...Si, se que no soy un medico" Dijo.

Aunque la voz era áspera, definitivamente pertenecía a una mujer, era alta, muy alta, aunque, según mis hermanos, comparados conmigo todos son altos, pero aun así..., su cabello era de un color marrón rojizo espectacular, lastima que no llegara más abajo de sus hombros, como mucho rozaba sus omóplatos; llevaba una chaqueta negra deportiva, junto con unos pantalones y zapatillas a juego.

Ella estaba caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado mientras seguía con su conversación telefónica, pero no giraba hacia mi, yo quería ver su rostro, ¡me moría por hacerlo!. Y entonces, como si hubiese escuchado mi mente, volteó. ¡Madre mía! Era absurda y dolorosamente hermosa, no, hermosa no, celestial, maravillosa, espectacular; su presencia era intimidante, sus ojos, esos ojos verdes...eran tan profundos e hipnóticos, parecían que me consumían el alma con solo mirarme. Era como un ángel misterioso.

Me quedé sin aliento y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿Cómo podía, un completo desconocido, causarme tantos sentimientos con solo una mirada? ¿o es amor a primera vista? No, debe ser el golpe el que me tiene así. Sin embargo, su rostro de alguna forma se me hacía conocido.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, mirándonos fijamente, hasta que ella reaccionó "¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué te traigo? ¿Llamo al medico?" Preguntó frenéticamente, sacándome de mi estupor.

Levanté la mano en señal de que se detuviera. "Tranquila, tranquila. No voy a decir que estoy genial, porque he estado mejor, pero bueno..." Le dije, sonriendo con timidez.

Ella suspiró y me dio una mirada avergonzada. "Mira, lo lamento tanto, no fue mi intención." Empezó a decir. "Pero en realidad fue tu culpa por andar tan distraída y elevada, ¡deberías prestar más atención y fijarte por donde andas!." Terminó, con el ceño fruncido, mirando muy enfadada.

Al comienzo me pareció bastante extraño su cambio de comportamiento, pero luego reaccioné. "Espera, ¿Acabas de llamarme tonta y despistada?" Asintió.

"Tus palabras, no las mías" Respondió con descaro. Joder, cómo puede ser tan sexy y petulante al mismo tiempo.

"Pues perdona, no es mi culpa que tú, estúpida e imprudentemente, estuvieras echada en medio de la calle interrumpiendo mi camino" Le dije, en el mismo tono altanero, aunque en el interior sabia que la culpa era mía.

"No estaba "echada en medio de tu camino", oh señora dueña de la calle, estaba sentada en la _acera, _atándome los zapatos."

Yo bufé y miré hacia el frente, ella tenía razón, pero aun así, fui yo quien salió relativamente lastimada, no debería estar regañandome como si fuera mi madre. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo pude terminar en el hospital por un simple tropezón. ¡Cuan patético era eso!.

De pronto sentí su presencia al lado mio, los vellos de mi piel se empezaron a erizar, yo volteé a verla y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mio, mirándome con esas piscinas verdes hipnóticas. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse, latiendo fuertemente. "Mira no prentendía gritarte, ser grosera ni nada, discúlpame, soy solo yo siendo yo" dijo, mientras se frotaba el cabello, de repente pareciendo nerviosa. "Es solo que me asustaste, no puede ser que una cosita ta-tan..." dudó por un momento. "Tan pequeña y hermosa como tú, se ande haciendo daño." Dijo, sonrojándose levemente, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado. "Quizá la próxima vez sea más grave y no tropieces con alguien sino que te arrolle un auto." Una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro cuando dijo esto.

_¿Acaso ella se preocupaba por mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía ser en un momento altanera y petulante y en otro tan tierna y adorable?_ Me pregunté. Yo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir divagando, la puerta se abrió revelando a mi padre con su bata del hospital, junto a mi madre y mi cuñada; entonces ella hizo algo que me sorprendió. Se inclinó y besó mi frente tiernamente, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano izquierda. Se enderezó, volvió a poner su mascara inexpresiva intimidante, mientras asentía hacia a ellos y salió sin decir una palabra.

"¡Wow! ¿Que fue eso?" Preguntó Rose. Todos me miraron fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que no lo haría, mi padre fue quien respondió.

"Es con quien Alice tropezó, ella la trajo al hospital, sólo se que se llama Isabella, no me dijo su apellido"

"Se me hace conocida." Dijo mi madre.

"A mi también, Esme, pero no se de donde" Secundó Rose.

"Ahora, Ali, ¿Cómo te sientes?" "¿Qué pasó?" "Deja que te vuelva a examinar"

_Isabella, _fue lo único que pensé. Era todo lo que sabia de mi ángel misterioso. ¿La volveré a ver algún día? Mi corazón se estremeció ante la idea de que eso no sucediera.

* * *

**Bueno, que les ha parecido ¿Encontrará Alice, de nuevo, a su ángel misterioso? (Aunque yo diría que es más bien un dragón feroz) **

**Opinen y pregunten si les place mis queridxs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ¡Hola mis queridos! En primer lugar quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos o la están siguiendo, quiere decir que les ha interesado y eso me alegra; también a la persona que ha dejado un lindo comentario -a mi me gusta que te guste ;) - y a todos aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de leerla, espero que lo estén disfrutando. Así que sin más, aquí va el siguiente capitulo de "El tropezón".**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, todo pertenece a SM, yo solo me encargo de jugar con sus personajes, juntando a mi pareja favorita. **

Un par de horas después, por fin estaba en mi casa, mamá y Rose habían insistido en quedarse acompañándome, pero yo realmente necesitaba algo de espacio para descansar. Una vez sola, tomé una ducha caliente, comí un bocadillo, un par de analgésicos y me fui a la cama,

Empecé a reflexionar sobre los sucesos de hoy. En primer lugar ¿Cómo coño no vi a Isabella en frente mio? Soy tan torpe a veces. Sin embargo, si la hubiera visto, no habría tropezado con ella, entonces jamás la hubiera conocido. Lo que me llevó al segundo y más importante punto: Isabella. Era tan misteriosa, tan extraña y tan familiar al mismo tiempo, incluso Rose y mamá compartían está sensación, yo no recordaba haber estudiado en el colegio con ninguna Isabella, tal vez en la universidad, pero era muy improbable. No obstante, de algún modo, yo sentía que ella se comportaba y me miraba como si yo no fuera una simple desconocida que chocó con ella, era como si me conociera.

Entonces como un camión, la memoria golpeó mi mente.

_**Flashback**_

"_¡Oh joder!, ¿Alice? ¡Alice! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?" Empecé a escuchar. Abrí los ojos para reconocer de donde provenía la voz desconocida, lo primero que vi fueron unos grandes -y hermosos- ojos verdes mirándome con preocupación._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Yo no estaba equivocada, ella me conocía, ella sabía mi nombre, ¡ella me llamó por mi jodido nombre! Pero ¿Cómo? Comencé a devanarme los sesos pensando quien era esta chica, pero entonces mi móvil sonó estrepitosamente haciéndome saltar con la sorpresa. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Isabella y me lancé a por el teléfono, contestandolo sin siquiera darle un vistazo a la pantalla.

"Hola" Hablé con entusiasmo.

"Vaya, creo que a alguien la ponen de buen humor los golpes en la cabeza. No conocía ese lado masoquista tuyo, hermanita" Respondió Jasper.

"Ah, eres tú" Dije sonando totalmente desinflada. _Tonta Alice, ¿Cómo tan siquiera se te ocurrió? _Me reprendí con decepción.

"Bueno, tampoco esperaba tal desagrado" Volvió a responder Jasper, sonando levemente ofendido.

"Lo siento Jazz, es solo que creí...nada" Bufé .

"¿Qué es Ali, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa y no voy a juzgarte." dijo con voz calmante. Al principio dudé el contarle, no porque no confiara en él sino porque me daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de mi anormalmente rápida atracción por una chica a la que ni siquiera sabia si conocía o volvería a ver, pero al final decidí recostarme de nuevo en la cama y contarle todo, desde el inicio, hasta mis últimos descubrimientos. Al fin y al cabo Jazz era mi mejor amigo y más, nos considerábamos hermanos no biológicos, y yo necesitaba sacar todo de mi antes de estallar como un globo de fiesta.

"Hmm" murmuró. "Así que ¿Estás segura de que te llamó por tu nombre?" preguntó cuando terminé de contarle.

" Si, bueno no. No se Jazz."

"Tal vez vive cerca a tu casa y también corre en las mañanas, además si llevaba ropa deportiva, es muy probable que lo haga" Jasper tenía razón, aunque eso no explicaba por qué Rose y mamá también la reconocieron y por qué sabia mi nombre.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que me encontré con mi ángel misterioso. Todas las mañanas salía a correr con la esperanza de verla de nuevo o tropezarme con ella, no lograba sacarla de mi mente por más que lo intentara, sonaba patético, pero así era. Sin embargo, no había rastro de ella.

El sábado no tenía mucho por hacer, así que me puse a limpiar mi apartamento, lo cual no era mucho trabajo teniendo en cuenta lo pequeño que era, constaba de una pequeño living, con la cocina al frente, enseguida había un corto pasillo que conducía a mi habitación y en frente estaba el baño; apenas hace un año que había recibido mi grado de arquitecta y llevaba poco más de un año trabajando en una pequeña empresa, así que aunque mi paga no era mala, tampoco era suficiente como para costearme un lugar más grande.

Estaba terminando de limpiar, aspirando los últimos restos de polvo de la mesa de la T.V. cuando sentí una palmada en el trasero y salté.

"!Gahhh¡"Grité. Cuando volteé a ver, Rose estaba riendo a carcajadas.

"¿!Qué mierda Rosalie¡?" Ella y Emmett siempre hacían lo mismo. "Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que las llaves son solo y únicamente para emergencias, no se ni por qué rayos se las entregué conociéndolos como los conozco."

"Cálmate pixie, no es para tanto" dijo aun burlándose de mi desgracia.

"Jodete" le dije mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Nah, para eso está tu hermano" respondió guiñándome un ojo descaradamente.

Rose era la hermana gemela de Jasper y estaba casada con Emmett, mi hermano mayor. Nos conocimos en la universidad, Emmett ya estaba en su tercer año cuando los gemelos Hale y yo ingresamos. Rose y yo estábamos en mismo dormitorio, así que rápidamente hicimos amistad. En ese entonces Emmett era un mujeriego, pero en cuanto la vio empezó a babear por ella y le tomó casi un año convencerla de que salieran, ahora están felizmente casados, era una linda historia. Jasper y yo también salimos por un breve tiempo, pero, a diferencia de Rose y Emmett, pronto nos dimos cuenta que nuestros sentimientos eran más fraternales que románticos.

Yo entré en la cocina para prepararnos algo rápido para comer mientras Rose se quedó en el sofá leyendo una revista que había traído con ella, cuando regresé ella todavía estaba absorta leyendo. Entonces de repente soltó una carcajada y murmuró "Oye, la encontré, ahora la recuerdo."

"¿A quién?" Le pregunte mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida.

"A la chica caliente con la que chocaste, Isabella" Tuve que escupir mi bebida porque casi me ahogo con ella.

"¿¡Qué!?" Grité asombrada, mientras le arrebataba la revista de las manos. Efectivamente era ella, Isabella, sentada en medio de una mesa rodeada de gente, mientras miraba a la cámara con una mirada inexpresiva.

"**En el centro Isabella Swan, 27 años, quien recientemente ha asumido la presidencia Swan Corp., esperemos que siga manejando bien el imperio familiar." **Decía la nota al pie de la imagen.

"¡Por supuesto! La hija de Charles Swan" dije. Swan Corp. era una de las constructoras más grandes del país, los Swan eran una familia muy prestigiosa y conocida, sobretodo Charles, quien era el presidente de la empresa, pero muy pocas veces salían a la luz noticias sobre su hija, hasta hace aproximadamente 8 meses cuando que se anunció que ella lo reemplazaría en su cargo.

Yo no sabia si ponerme saltar de la felicidad por haberla encontrado o soltarme a llorar al saber que era alguien tan inalcanzable. Aun así yo estaba más feliz que triste, al menos sabia quien era, eso era algo ¿no?. Rosalie me sacó de mis divagaciones cundo volvió a hablar.

"Se ve más sexy en persona." Yo la mire con una ceja levantada "¿Qué? El hecho de que esté casada no quiere decir que esté ciega" Iba a responder algo más cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Hola señorita Cullen" me saludó amablemente Larry, el portero, cuando abrí.

"Hola Larry. ¿Que te trae por aquí?" le respondí, sonriendole.

"No mucho, ayer le llegó una carta y había olvidado entregársela." Me entregó un sobre azul con blanco, en la esquina unas letras que hicieron que mi corazón parar de latir.

"Señorita Cullen, ¿Está bien?" Larry habló sacándome de mi estupor.

"S-si, si La-larry, no te preocupes, gracias" lo despedí.

En cuanto cerré la puerta Rosalie estaba al lado mio. "Alice, ¿Qué es?" preguntó preocupada. "¿!Swan Corp.¡?" chilló también sorprendida cuando vio el sobre en mi mano. "Ábrelo Alice ¿Qué esperas?" yo asentí y procedí a hacerlo.

"Señorita Mary Alice Cullen" empecé a leer en voz alta "Swan Corp. es una empresa con mucha trayectoria, que a lo largo del tiempo ha buscado desarrollar profesionales con talentos potenciales, en vista de las observaciones de su desempeño en Builder Up Ltda., queremos hacerle un reconocimiento a su trabajo invitándola, muy cordialmente, a formar parte de nuestro equipo, con el fin de que siga creciendo, aprendiendo y desarrollándose de manera óptima. Para nosotros sería más que un honor que aceptara nuestra oferta, por lo que le pedimos se presente para discutir su decisión (ya sea afirmativa o negativa) el lunes a primera hora en las oficinas centrales, piso 60, oficina presidencial 60A. Cordialmente, Isabella Marie Swan, presidente."

¡Santos cielos! Yo estaba por desmayarme de la felicidad, ella no solo me acababa de brindar un puesto en su gigantesca empresa por mi supuesto potencial talento, sino que me había citado a su oficina, ¡su oficina! Eso quería decir que después de todo deseaba verme, porque en condiciones normales esa carta hubiera provenido de recursos humanos, no de presidencia.

"Joder Alice, ¡esto es maravilloso!" ella dijo, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo entusiasta.

"Lo se." chille con una sonrisa gigante mientras nos retirábamos del abrazo.

"Hombre, seguro que sabes con quien tropezar ¿Estas segura que no chocaste con ella intencionalmente?" dijo mirandome con falso escepticismo. "Vas a aceptar ¿Cierto?" preguntó.

"Hmm. No lo se Rose."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" chillo sorprendida.

Yo sabia que era buena en mi trabajo, joder lo amaba, era mi pasión y dedicaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo y todo mi esfuerzo a él, pero no estaba segura de si "la observación de mi trabajo" era real o solo una excusa de Isabella para reunirnos de nuevo. Tenía la ilusión de que fuera esto último.

Fuera lo que fuera de algo si estaba completamente segura, ir allá iba a cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, mejor dicho: Isabella Swan lo haría ¿O ya lo estaba haciendo?.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado o no? Yo espero que sí. fue más bien un capitulo introductorio. En el próximo tendremos reencuentro Bellice! **

**No olviden que si lo desean pueden opina o preguntarme lo que quieran.**

**Un abrazo de panda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hola, hola, queridos lectores. Por fin una nueva entrega de El Tropezón. Pido disculpas por tardar tanto tiempo en publicar, pero he estado en semana de pruebas en la U. Aprovecho para agradecer a las personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos y seguidores, a jennybrito .56, Anonimo y annielopsa por sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de leer la historia, ¡son geniales!. Como siempre espero que estén disfrutando. **

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, todo pertenece a SM, yo solo juego un poquitin con sus personajes. **

El resto del fin de semana lo pasé hecha un manojo de nervios, pero el lunes llegó rápidamente y cuando menos lo pensé me encontraba estacionada en frente del imponente edificio de Swan Corp. Me quedé allí un largo rato, tratando de armarme de valor, tarea en la cual estaba fallando épicamente. Eso raro de mi, yo siempre me había caracterizado por ser una persona valiente, a todo dar, hasta el punto de llegar a ser impulsiva. Pero está vez era diferente, por lo regular yo siempre tenía varias opciones y nunca me arrepentía de mis elecciones, ahora se sentía como si fuera un todo o nada, o me atrevía o me arrepentiría toda la vida, no tenía más opciones. Eso me asustaba como nada. Sin embargo, yo definitivamente no deseaba lamentarme en un futuro por no haberme arriesgado; yo quería esto, quería, de una u otra forma, a Isabella en mi vida. Así que asumiendo esto decidí salir de mi auto y entrar de una buena vez.

Lo primero que pensé una vez estuve dentro del enorme edificio fue _Wow,_ era impresionante, tenia un estilo entre antiguo y modernista al mismo tiempo, definitivamente era un sueño arquitectónico.

Rápidamente me dirigí a los ascensores y tomé uno, las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando alguien metió el pie impidiendo que lo hicieran y se subió.

"Buenos días" me saludó. Era un tipo alto y delgado más bien desgarbado, cejas gruesas, nariz recta y mandíbula marcada, su cabello era de un bonito color broncíneo y muy desordenado, era muy guapo.

"Buenos días" le devolví el saludo, sonriendole.

"¿A que piso vas?" preguntó.

"Al 60, gracias"

"Vale. ¿Trabajas aquí? No lo creo, nunca antes había visto tu hermoso rostro por estos lares"dijo dándome una sonrisa coqueta. Me sonrojé levemente.

"No, no. En realidad se supone vengo a una entrevista para discutir una oferta laboral"

"Ah. Entonces creo que vas al piso incorrecto, recursos humanos está en el 40, en el 60 queda presidencia."

"Lo se, pero a presidencia me citaron"

"¿Estas segura?" Asentí. "Vaya, eso es raro. Nunca he visto que Bella entreviste a nadie, ni siquiera a sus secretarias, debe estar bastante entusiasmada con esto de los nuevos talentos" dijo aparentando mucho asombro.

En ese momento el timbre sonó anunciando que estábamos en el piso 52. "Bueno, esta es mi parada. No te preocupes por Bella, es bastante dócil cuando sabes como llegarle. Espero verte por aquí muy seguido preciosa, soy Edward por cierto." dijo guiñándome un ojo, mientras me dedicaba otra sonrisa. Yo le devolví el gesto, a pesar de sus tendencias coquetas parecía un buen tipo.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" susurré en voz baja mientras terminaba de subir. Se ajustaba perfecto a ella.

Cuando llegué respiré profundamente y salí del ascensor dirigiéndome al puesto de recepción.

"Hola, buenos días" saludé, llamando la atención de la chica rubia centrada en el computador.

"Oh, buenos días, debes ser la señorita Alice Cullen" afirmó ella. Yo asentí. "Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley. Por favor sígueme" dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el pasillo. Mientras la seguía, mis nervios comenzaron a aumentarse, mis manos sudaban y sentía mis piernas temblar ligeramente; después de varios días y casi perder la esperanza, estaba sucediendo, me iba a reencontrar con ella. Jessica entreabrió la puerta. "Isabella, la señorita Cullen está aquí" dijo, entonces la abrió por completo. Allí estaba ella, mi ángel misterioso.

"Esta bien, Jessica." dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada de mi. "Cierra la puerta, no quiero interrupciones"

Se veía incluso más hermosa e imponente que aquella vez en el hospital. Su cabello oscuro, iluminado por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la pared de cristal gigante, se veía más rojo que marrón y junto con sus labios rojizos y sus cejas oscuras, contrastaban contra su piel blanca cremosa, la cual estaba lindamente adornada con unas ligeras pecas. Sus grades y absorbentes ojos contenían cierta cantidad de emoción y calidez que el resto de su rostro no delataba.

"Señorita Cullen. Veo que estas de una sola pieza." comentó con un tono burlón. "Supongo que seguiste mi concejo." Había olvidado el culo arrogante que era.

"Si, eso y que no he vuelto a cruzarme con idiotas insolentes en mi camino." le respondí con total naturalidad mientras me sentaba. Ella soltó una carcajada divertida.

"¿Sabes? Poca gente suele hablarme en ese tono"

"¿Si? Pues yo no pienso rendirte pleitesía, así que vete acostumbrando"

"Nunca he esperado que lo hagas" dijo con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así. Hombre, yo hubiera podido sentarme allí durante horas sólo para verla hacerlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, simplemente viéndonos, hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta.

"Así que ¿Has tomado una decisión ya?"

"No se, eso depende"

"¿Depende? ¿De qué depende?"

"De por qué estoy aquí, de por qué me has ofrecido el puesto"

"Como decía en la carta, hemos estado observándote desde hace un tiempo, tienes un gran potencial. Tu trabajo es brillante, así que tu lugar está aquí y no en cualquier empresucha."

"No te creo."

"¿Ah no?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"No, no te creo. Se que mi trabajo es bueno, pero creo que me estas ofreciendo el empleo como una forma de disculparte por lo del otro día" le dije, aunque mis suposiciones sobre sus intenciones definitivamente no eran esas.

"¿Forma de disculparme? ¡Ja! Alice, te lo dije en el hospital, fue culpa tuya por no prestar atención, así que yo no tengo nada sobre que disculparme. De hecho, tengo evidencia". Tomó una carpeta que estaba en su escritorio. "Mira, el departamento de recursos humanos tiene registro de las obras en que has intervenido". Habían fotos y reseñas de algunos planos, maquetas y trabajos que había realizado.

"Vale, está bien, está bien. Pero aun no has respondido a mi primer pregunta."

"¿Y que sería eso?" dijo con su sonrisa arrogante, ya sabiendo que había ganado.

"Pues que todavía no se porqué estoy aquí. ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en una oficina de recursos humanos?" le pregunté esperando que mis suposiciones fueran correctas, que mi atracción fuera correspondida, aunque en el fondo yo sabia que así era, me lo decía su mirada.

La sonrisa arrogante abandonó su rostro, siendo reemplazada por un lindo sonrojo. Su visión se posó en cualquier parte menos en mi. "Yo..." suspiró hondo. "Yo quería verte de nuevo" susurró casi inaudible. Entonces se levantó de su silla y se giró hacia el ventanal.

Yo la seguí y me paré junto a ella. "Yo también quería verte" Le dije con otro susurro.

Ella volteó y posó su mirada profunda sobre la mía. "No deberías hacerlo". Murmuró después de un rato.

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté aun perdida en su mirada. Ella no respondió, solo se veía atormentada, era extraño verla así ¿Que le pasaba a mi ángel?

"Dime". Insistí. "¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

"Yo no soy tan normal como parezco, Alice, tú no lo entenderías". Dijo, mientras su rostro se tornaba totalmente inexpresivo y giraba de nuevo hacia el ventanal.

Yo me reí suavemente, mi ángel tenía un concepto un tanto inadecuado sobre su apariencia. Ante esto ella me miró cuestionablemente. "Isabella". Sus orbes verdes brillaron levemente cuando me dirigí hacia ella por su nombre. "Tú definitivamente no pareces alguien _normal_" dije dando énfasis a la última palabra.

"¿Eh?". Murmuró con curiosidad.

"Bueno mírate, tu actitud cambia en cuestión de segundos de totalmente arrogante o inexpresiva a totalmente insegura o dulce, definitivamente estoy por pensar que tienes un complejo de ambivalencia o algo parecido". Dije, pero aun no volteaba a mirarme. Así que decidí tomar un paso más, acercándome y posando mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro. La sentí estremecerse, así que retiré la mano al instante, ante esto ella volteó y la tomó de nuevo entre las suyas. Eran tan cálidas. Ella solo la sostuvo, observándola con expresión pensativa, pero no dijo una palabra.

"Isabella". Volví a decir con voz temblorosa.

"Hace tiempo que deseaba hacer esto". Comentó de repente. "Seis meses para ser exactos."

"¿Seis meses?". Pregunté.

"Sí, desde que te vi en aquella convención, estabas con Rosalie". Dijo con una sonrisa añorante.

"Ah, en la de innovación". Ella asintió. Entonces caí en cuenta de sus palabras. "¿Conoces a Rosalie?"

"No exactamente, te mandé a investigar". Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Me mandaste a investigar?" Ella volvió a asentir. "¡Eres espeluznante!". Le dije sorprendida. En verdad era espeluznante, sin embargo, yo no me sentía asustada o nada parecido, de hecho estaba en el cielo. Era por eso que me hablaba y me miraba como si me conociera de antes.

"Debería denunciarte por acoso, ya sabes". Volví a decir, mientras ella solo se encogía de hombros.

"No lo harás". Dijo guiñándome un ojo; yo entrecerré los ojos pero ella simplemente levantó la mano que aun sostenía entre las suyas y me dio un pequeño beso en la palma, soltándola luego. Entonces suspiró hondo y habló de nuevo. "Alice ¿Vendrías a un cita conmigo?". Preguntó con voz temerosa.

Yo, incapaz de hablar y de negarme, solamente me empiné en la puna de mis pies y la besé en la mejilla.

"¿Eso es un sí?". Preguntó de nuevo, con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Esa sonrisa arrogante y jodidamente sexy volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, por ahora. Han disfrutado del reencuentro Bellice?. Diganme que opinan, yo estaré encantado de escucharles y responderles si es el caso.**

**Un abrazo de oso perezoso.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hola, hola, mis queridos lectores. ¡Por fin un nuevo capitulo de el tropezón!. ehehehe. Les cuento que este capitulo viene con bonus ya que es el doble de largo y va dedicado a todos aquellos que me han agregado a seguidores y favoritos y a jenny brito 56 por sus lindos comentarios (Espero que te guste la cita :D ). Así que venga, a disfrutarlo que fue hecho con mucho amor ^^ ! **

**Disclaimer: No poseo nada, todo pertenece a SM, yo solo juego un poquitín con nuestras chicas favoritas. **

Me quedé con Isabella por lo menos una hora más discutiendo sobre el que iba a ser mi nuevo empleo, ella era bastante persuasiva y no aceptó un no por respuesta, quedamos en que comenzaría a principios del siguiente mes, porque yo no podía simplemente abandonar mi trabajo en Builder up. dejando las obras sin terminar, al fin y al cabo en esa empresa hice mi practica y gustosamente me abrieron las puertas cuando recién me había titulado. En cuanto a la cita, acordamos que sería el sábado pero Isabella dijo que se comunicaría conmigo en el transcurso de la semana para darme las indicaciones.

Cuando salí del edificio y llegué a mi oficina no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar de repasar en mi mente los eventos sucedidos una y otra vez, todo era tan increíble y en cierta media tan extraño. En primer lugar iba a tener una cita con una chica, yo nunca había puesto en duda mi sexualidad, no me consideraba alguien estrictamente heterosexual, más bien una persona de mente abierta, pero siempre solía salir con chicos, nunca antes había experimentado sentimientos del tipo romántico hacia una mujer. Pero esta vez estaba sucediendo, me sentía atraída por una chica y lo más curioso es que jamas me había sentido tan atraída por alguien como lo hacia por Isabella, tanto que la atracción era abrumadora.

Decidí concentrarme en el trabajo con el fin de entretenerme, ademas tenia que tener terminados los planos que estaba construyendo antes de irme, definitivamente necesitaba dejar de lado los pensamientos sobre mi ángel y su sonrisa sexy.

Y sus pecas tiernas.

Y sus ojos verdes.

Y sus manos cálidas.

Y el agradable hormigueo que estas me produjeron al tocarme.

Y sus...Sip, claramente concentrarme no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Al caer la tarde no había avanzado mucho, así que preferí salir temprano y avanzar un poco más durante la noche en mi apartamento. Rosalie y Jasper me llamaron en la tarde para informarme, ni siquiera invitarme, que cenaríamos en casa de Rose con el fin de reunirnos para contarles todo con "lujo de detalles". Eran los gemelos más entrometidos de la historia, pero yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que no los amaba tal y como eran.

Cuando llegué a casa de Rose decidí entrar sin tocar, total ella siempre hacia lo mismo, además Emmett estaba de viaje desde la semana pasada y aun no llegaba, así que las probabilidades de encontrarme con una escena traumante eran pocas.

"Hola chicos". Saludé.

"Hola Alice, estamos en la cocina". Respondió Rose. Proseguí entonces. Al entrar en la cocina ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y saltaron a abrazarme.

"¡Felicidades, Pixie!". Dijeron al mimo tiempo.

"Gracias, gracias". Dije emocionada.

"Entonces ¿Cuando empiezas en Swan Corp.?"

"En un par de semanas, a comienzos de mes". Yo respondí, mientras pasamos a la mesa. Allí procedí a contarles todo lo del empleo, omitiendo la parte de la cita y la breve conversación intima/reveladora que tuvimos.

Sin embargo, Jasper siendo Jasper me estaba dando una mirada perspicaz, indicándome que sabia que no les estaba diciendo algo. Hombre, el tipo parecía que podía leer la mente a veces.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté aparentando inocencia.

"¿Qué más pasó? ¿Por qué has tenido esa sonrisa comemierda todo el rato y has estado brincando en tu asiento como si fueras a explotar de emoción?".

"Bueno, ¿estoy feliz por mi nuevo empleo?". Dije más preguntando que afirmando. Él levantó una ceja escéptica, volteé a ver a Rosalie y me estaba observando con la misma expresión. Estúpidos gemelos, a veces pueden ser tan molestos.

"Vale, vale". Suspiré mientras la sonrisa en mi rostro crecía aun más. "Puede ser o no, que Isabella me haya invitado a una cita el sábado".

"¿Qué?". Ambos chillaron, así que pasé de nuevo a explicarles todo.

"Entonces, a modo de resumen, vas a tener una cita con Isabella Swan, la cual es una sexy millonaria que te está acosando y que ahora pasa a ser nada más y nada menos que tu jefa" comentó Rose cuanto terminé de hablar.

"Mmm si, básicamente es eso, aunque dicho así suena bastante..."

"Aterrador, espeluznante y anti-ético". Agregó Jasper.

"Iba a decir arriesgado, pero si, también". Continué lanzándole una mirada sucia. Yo sabia que la situación sonaba bastante extraña y que podía percibirse como algo peligroso, pero por alguna razón yo de alguna forma confiaba en Isabella, tanto así que ni siquiera me asustaba o me preocupaba la cosa de la investigación/acoso y estaba dispuesta a lanzarme a ese abismo hermoso y desconocido que ella representaba, sin un atisbo de duda y sin importar lo apresurado que fuera.

"Agradece que Emmett no está, porque serias objeto de burlas durante toda, toda la noche". Complementó Rose. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los tres nos mirábamos mutuamente sin saber que decir, hasta que estallamos en risas.

"Pero enserio Ali, ten cuidado, aparte de que la mujer suena como una especie de psicópata, no nos gustría que las cosas terminasen como con ya sabes quien". Dijo Jasper cuando nos calmamos, con una expresión preocupada.

"Vale". Respondí. No conocía mucho a mi ángel, pero ella no era como él, yo simplemente lo sabia.

* * *

La semana estaba pasando lentamente. No obstante, entre que anunciaba mi renuncia, terminaba los planos y visitaba a mis padres, había logrado estar lo suficientemente ocupada como para centrarme y dejar (un poco) de lado los pensamientos sobre cierto personaje de cabello marrón rojizo y mirada profunda.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba en mi casa, en mi sofá, sin ocupación alguna, solo haciendo zapping en el televisor mientras pensaba que ya, por fin, era jueves y no había recibido noticia alguna de Isabella. Mi ansiedad aumentaba exponencialmente y mis pensamientos iban desde preguntarme si se había olvidado o arrepentido hasta si todo era o no una ilusión de mi mente. Pero justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó y yo sabia que era ella.

Con una respiración profunda conteste. "¿Hola?"

Escuché un suspiro. "Hola Alice". Su voz ronca y aterciopelada resonó por la bocina. "¿Sería muy cursi si te dijera que escuchar tu voz me produce un placer y un alivio que rayan lo absurdo?". Mi corazón latía locamente ante sus palabras.

"Si, un poco, aunque admito que a mi también me agrada escuchar la tuya, hubieras podido llamar antes sin embargo". Dije, sin poder evitar mi creciente sonrisa.

"Lo se". Respondió con un suspiro. "Ah, por cierto, te veías muy guapa esta mañana corriendo"

"Hey! Para de acosarme, ¿No tienes vergüenza? Esto es demasiado espeluznante" Dije, sonrojandome tontamente.

"En primer lugar yo no te acoso, solo te admiro; en segundo lugar, no es mi culpa que casualmente salgamos a correr justo a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar". Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

"Si, casualmente, seguro". Dije con un tono escéptico jugetón. "¿Cómo es que está tan grande y nunca te veo?"_. _Le pregunté. Yo media 1.55 y ella era por lo menos unos 30 centímetros más alta que yo.

"No lo sé, quizás se esconderme muy bien" Hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó hablando. "Pero ya he superado eso, así que nos vemos el sábado. A las 02:00 PM. Yo te recojo. ¿De acuerdo?".

"De acuerdo".

"Adiós, entonces, Alice".

"Adió- ¡espera! ¿A donde iremos? ¿Cual es el código de vestimenta? ¿Sabes como llegar a mi casa?".

"Es sorpresa. Usa ropa informal. Y por supuesto que se llegar".

"Vale".

"Hasta pronto, Alice"

"Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh". Grité tan fuerte como pude apenas colgué. Me sentía como una adolescente enamorada, era tan ridículo, pero no podía controlarme.

De pronto una idea se me ocurrió y llamé a Rose. "Hola Ali". Respondió al tercer timbre.

"¡Rose! Compras-mañana-04:00 PM"

* * *

"Y bien...¿Cómo luzco?" Pregunté con cierto nerviosismo.

"Hermosa" Respondieron los gemelos a la vez. Estábamos en mi habitación, habían venido con el pretexto de ayudarme a "acicalar", sus palabra no las mías. Sin embargo, yo sabia que estaban aquí porque querían conocer a Isabella.

"¿Seguros? Quizá mejor debería usar el vestido" . Ya que Isabella recomendó ir informal había optado por usar unos vaqueros azules, junto con una blusa color salmón manga larga y unas botas marrones de taco medio.

"Calmate Alice, cuando salias conmigo nunca te vi actuar tan nerviosa". Dijo Jasper, poniendo un puchero dramático.

"Awww Jazz, ¿estas celocito?, sabes que te amo y siempre lo haré". Dije abrazándolo y él soltó una carcajada. Yo sabia él solo estaba bromeando.

"Sí, cálmate, estas perfecta, además no hay tiem-". El timbre sonó interrumpiendo a Rose.

"Compórtense". Les advertí y ambos levantaron las manos en señal de inocencia.

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo, tomé una honda respiración y abrí la puerta.

"Hola". Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Me sentí extrañamente aliviada cuando la vi, era casi como si la hubiese echado de menos.

"Te ves hermosa". Dijo mientras me brindaba una sonrisa moja-bragas quitándome el aliento repentinamente. Además se veía tan guapa con sus vaqueros azules y su chaqueta de cuero negra.

"Gra-gracias, tú también te ves, te ves muy bien". Respondí, maldiciendo interiormente mi tartamudeo. Venga , yo era Alice Cullen, una persona adulta y segura , no una niña de 13 años hablando por primera vez con el niño, o en este caso la niña, que le gusta.

"Oh. Eso me recuerda...". Dijo sacando un brazo que tenia detrás de su espalda y revelando una pequeña planta con lindas flores blancas que había estado sosteniendo. "Esto es para ti, es una planta de orquídeas. Pensé en traerte un ramo, pero no tiene sentido, son como cadáveres de flores, ¿no crees? ". Terminó mientras me la entregaba torpemente.

"Wow es hermosa, ¡gracias!". Medio chille y salté a abrazarla, joder es que era tan dulce que yo estaba a punto de derretirme. Ella se puso rígida, pero rápidamente se destensó y poco a poco me devolvió el abrazo, entonces, al igual que el día en que sostuvo mi mano, un hormigueo agradable recorrió mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que Isabella volvió a tensarse y escuche un carraspeo de garganta. Con mucha reticencia me desprendí de mi ángel y me giré para encontrarme con los gemelos.

"Chicos, ella es Isabella. Isabella, ellos son Jasper y Rosalie". Los introduje, innecesariamente debo agregar, ya que todos sabían quien era quien.

"Hola, un gusto conocerles". Dijo Isabella dando un paso hacia el interior del apartamento para tenderles la mano educadamente.

"El gusto es nuestro. Ya sabes, te ves mejor en persona". Dijo Rose guiñándole un ojo. "Pixie aquí no deja de hablar de su _nueva jefa sexy_". Terminó en un intento de imitación de mi voz.

"Incluso desde el día del mini accidente". Complementó Jasper. Yo podía sentir toda la sangre de mi cuerpo recorriendo para instalarse en mi cara.

"Ok. Hora de salir". Dije apresuradamente tomando el brazo de Isabella para salir, mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

"¡Te esperamos antes de las 12:00, Pixie!". "¡Pórtense bien, no hagan cositas malas!". Gritaron mientras saliamos. Estúpidos gemelos, juro que solo vivían para avergonzarme.

Bajamos en silencio, lo cual agradecí inmensamente ya que me dio tiempo para disminuir mi rubor. Cuando llegamos al auto Isabella corrió a abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Una vez dentro ella se giró hacia mi con una expresión que reconocí como traviesa, aun así la miré expectante.

"Así que piensas que soy muy sexy ¿Eh?". Habló por fin.

"Oh por favor callate". Dije volviendo a ruborizarme.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?". Preguntó divertida, pero de repente adquirió una expresión seria mientras posaba su mirada fija sobre la mía. "Además…yo también pienso que soy sexy". Dijo estallando en risas.

"Idiota". Respondí contagiándome inevitablemente de su risa jovial.

"Ahora, no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia, Pixie"

"No me llames así tu también".

"Vale, vale, pero solo con una condición".

"¿Cual?"

"Llamame Bella"

"De acuerdo, Bella". Pude ver como sus facciones se relajaron.

Nos mantuvimos bromeando y hablando de cosas al azar hasta que nos estacionamos frente a un muelle.

"¿Un muelle?" Pregunté. Ella asintió e hizo señas para que la siguiera.

"La verdad es que yo no tengo mucha experiencia ni soy muy buena en esto de la citas y el romance". Dijo pareciendo ligeramente avergonzada. "Así que después de mucho pensarlo y mucho navegar por Internet pensé que sería buena idea almorzar y pasar la tarde aquí en el yate, se que hace frío, pero adentro hay calefacción, además no estaríamos rodeadas de tanta gente molesta y hace un bonito día hoy. Si no te gusta la idea podríamos irnos y acudir al plan b, no hay problema". Explicó mientras efectivamente nos acercábamos a un pequeño yate.

"Oh Bella, esto es perfecto". Le dije emocionada y ella sonrió ampliamente.. "De hecho, creo que nunca me he subido a un yate ¿Es tuyo?".

"Umm, sí, de la empresa. Espera un momento". Dijo mientras se acercaba a hablar con un hombre mayor que estaba saliendo del yate. Bella discutió con el hombre como por cinco minutos y luego se giró a llamarme.

"Alice, él es George, el timonel".

"Mucho gusto". Dije dándole la mano sonriendo.

"¿Todo listo?".

"Sí".

"Vamos entonces".

Nos subimos y una vez dentro, Bella paso a darme un recorrido. Era una cosa espectacular.

Media hora después estábamos sentadas en el sofá del interior, mientras comiamos.

"Esto es genial".

"¿Que cosa, la comida o el yate?".

"Todo".

"Me alegro que te guste y me alegro que estés aquí". Me respondió con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera.

"Bella ¿Que...que tanto sabes de mí?".

Ella no respondió por un momento, pero luego inspiró hondo y comenzó a hablar

"Bueno, la primera vez que te vi fue el día de aquella convención, fue algo extraño porque fue una atracción...er...no se fuerte, abrumadora. Era extraño y ridículo". Dijo soltando una sonrisa irónica. "Al comienzo traté de ignorarlo, pero después simplemente no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, era como si hubieras volcado mi mente; así que averigüé tu nombre y proseguí a indagar sobre ti, supuse que si estabas en la convención algo tenias que ver con la ingeniería o la arquitectura, entonces resultó que estabas entre la base de datos de la empresa, ya sabes, por la búsqueda de talentos. Decidí que quería saber más de ti, así que te mandé a investigar. No fue algo muy invasivo". Agregó en modo tranquilizador. "Quería saber quien eras, que hacías, con quien salias, solo eso, cosa así. Descubrí que te gustaba salir a correr en las mañanas alrededor del parque cerca de tu casa, entonces pensé que sería buena idea salir a correr allí también, con el fin de acercarme a ti, casi todos los días te veía, pero nunca fui capaz de hablarte". Cuando dijo esto último su expresión era una mezcla entre tristeza y molestia.

"Entonces el día en que tropecé contigo, ¿Fue todo premeditado?".

"¡No!". Interrumpió subiendo la voz octava más alta. Yo salté un poco ante su tono, entonces ella se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar. "Lo siento". Se disculpó. "Pero, Alice ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño y menos de esa forma". La miré interrogante. "Ese día había decidido que sería el último, o me acercaba a ti o me alejaba por completo. Ni siquiera te había visto, como te expliqué, me senté a atarme los zapatos y de repente vienes tú y ¡Bam! Mágicamente chocas conmigo golpeándote la cabeza tan fuerte, supongo que por andar tan distraída como sueles hacerlo". Me miró con reproche. "Aunque supongo que fue algo bueno aquel tropezón, pues ese día cuando salí del hospital entendí que no sería capaz de alejarme de ti y que te quería en mi vida, dándome el valor para acercarme de una vez por todas. Así que...ya sabes lo demás y aquí estamos". Terminó de explicar, mirándome con esos ojos absorbentes suyos.

"¿Por qué no me hablaste antes?". Le pregunté realmente curiosa mientras ponía mi mano sobre la suya, en cuanto lo hice pude sentir ese hormigueo de nuevo, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Puso su mirada sobre nuestras manos y yo sabia que ella también era capaz de sentirlo. "Por qué soy demasiado cobarde y tenia miedo"

"¿Miedo de qué?".

"Por ti, por mi"

"¿Cómo es eso?". Insistí acariciando su mano con mi pulgar.

"Por mi, porque le tenía...le tengo miedo al rechazo, a tu rechazo". Entonces se levantó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, dejándolo solo a centímetros del suyo. "Por ti, porque le tengo miedo a estos sentimientos, miedo porque despiertas tanto en mi y yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto, es que quiero poseerte Alice, es tan irracional e ilógico que me asusta como un condenado y no se como manejar esto y no quiero hacerte daño". Su tono delataba una sinceridad brutal, su mirada tenaz desbordaba tantas emociones, tanta pasión, tanta intensidad y al mismo tiempo tanto temor y vulnerabilidad. Yo levanté mis manos y las puse sobre las suyas aun en mis mejillas.

"¿Sientes esto?". Ella asintió, sabiendo a que me refería. "Yo también lo siento. Aunque parezca apresurado confío en ti y no tengo miedo. Quiero estar contigo, Bella y me muero por conocerte". Terminé, sosteniendole la mirada. Entonces sonrisa ligera se deslizó por nuestros rostros y yo aparté sus manos y besé sus palmas suavemente antes de soltarlas para pasar a envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, al igual que en mi casa, ella se tensó con el movimiento inesperado, pero luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente por un largo tiempo, hasta que Bella volvió a hablar.

"¿No crees que son muchas para un solo día?". Preguntó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Definitivamente". Respondí en el mismo tono y totalmente de acuerdo.

"¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?".

"Claro".

Salimos al exterior del yate, yo me senté en una de las bancas laterales y mi ángel me imitó, sin embargo, yo podía sentir su torpeza, así que tomé su brazo y lo pasé por encima de mi hombro, acurrucándome en su costado. "¿Mejor?". Le pregunté sonriendole, ella asintió devolviéndome la sonrisa. Estuvimos en esa misma posición por un buen rato en un silencio cómodo, solo sumidas en nuestros pensamientos y disfrutando de la vista y de la compañía.

Unas horas después estábamos en su auto estacionadas en frente de mi edificio.

"Bueno, supongo que esta es mi parada".

"Sí, no entiendo como pasó el tiempo tan rápido". Dijo con voz molesta. "Oh. Te acompaño". Volvió a decir, saliendo de prisa del auto y abriéndome la puerta. Entonces caminamos hacia el interior del edificio

"Gracias". Le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento.

"¿Por qué?".

"Por todo, hoy fue simplemente maravilloso, Bella".

"¿Enserio?".

"Ajamm". Murmuré asintiendo.

"Bien". Respondió ella con una sonrisa genuina.

"Bien". Repetí, esperando que hiciera el movimiento que había estado esperando durante toda la tarde.

"¿Alice?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo?". Preguntó con su mirada ahora fija en mis labios.

"Oh por f-hmbn". Su boca estaba atacando la mía antes de que pudiera terminar de responder. Yo automáticamente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su pelo suave. Sus labios suaves y carnosos eran celestiales, se sentían como nada en este mundo y encajaban tan perfectamente con los míos. Yo me sentía mareada, extasiada y mi corazón latía frenéticamente. Pero pronto me quedé sin aire y con mucha reticencia tuve que separarme de su boca deliciosa.

Pegué mi frente contra la suya, mientras seguía acariciando su pelo. "Hora de ir a casa". Susurré. Ella gimió, yo me reí de su infantilismo y picotee sus labios.

"¿Mañana podríamos vernos de nuevo?". Preguntó en voz baja, mientras apretaba mi cintura.

"Eso ya era un hecho". Le respondí guiñándole un ojo. Entonces ella volvió a gemir y se inclinó para capturar mis labios en un nuevo beso.

**Eso es todo por ahora mis queridos. Que les ha parecido? Les ha gustado? Mucho, Poquito, Nada?**

**Recuerden que me encantaría escuchar que opinan.**

**Sin más, me despido y les mando un abrazo de oso polar! **


End file.
